


Draconian Heritage

by tsunamiXY



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiXY/pseuds/tsunamiXY
Summary: mysterious heritage and life changing events
Relationships: james potter/tom riddle/ lucius malfoy'
Kudos: 2





	Draconian Heritage

Harry Potter's POV

Waking in the middle of the night seems like going to hell oh? You didn’t notice I’m in the worse household that I could ever imagine everyone even destiny hates me what’s even more worse than this is that I’m having dreams about my father being alive and even more insane than that is that I’m calling him mommy and his appearance looks like a creature and topping everything is that my sworn enemies is there taking care of him that I’m so familiar and relaxed about getting out my thoughts and sighing in annoyance at not having any answers to my questions even my friends hiding so many things already to just an icing on the fucked up cake honestly I'm already hating them by what they currently doing and everyone has been acting so weird when I started this school year.

I can't just seem to go back to sleep and yes one thing is because of all the snoring from the residents of this blasted house but the main reason is that there's something missing in my life like I'm yearning for that but something or someone is stopping me from doing it I checked the time it's eleven in the morning I sighed this big bullshit why does my life be like this what did I do to deserve this treatment everyone seems to give me all of hell and hating me physically and mentally at the same time even our headmaster is acting so fucking weird already too they said it's for "Greater Good" what does that mean isolating me just to make me even more insane and kill more people as I go that's some fucked shit i DON'T BELIEVE IT ONE BIT.

I've decided to wait until morning besides what am I going to do at this time sighing out of annoyance yet again looking around in the dark one thing that I like about this time is that it's so calm and peaceful not like the morning that is noisy and chaotic there's just beauty in the dark that no one sees with their own two eyes you should see it in your head understanding this makes everything a little bit better and releases all of my worries even for just a few hours.

Suddenly there's sharp and itching pain in my whole body I can't even breath just for minute something wants to come out of my body I tried my best to look around and what I seen is so disgusting and revolting there's a lot of blood and scales are growing on my body I passed out for a second then I released a silent scream as something came out of my back then after that I passed out because exhaustion.

#AFTER FEW HOURS

Waking up slowly and honestly I don't even want to at all because I thought I just died just before this


End file.
